


Pue kultaan (paina satiiniin)

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Royale!AU, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Otabek oli oppinut pitämään Jeanista – ehkä vähän liikaakin. Oli asioita, joita ei ollut soveliasta ajatella edes yksin yön pimeinä tunteina. Joskus Otabekista tuntui, että Jean oli jo arvannut hänen ajatuksensa, sillä tämä kiusoitteli häntä usein ja katsoi joskus hyvin merkitsevästi silmiin. Ja joskus Otabekista tuntui, että ehkä Jeankin tunsi häntä kohtaan jotain samantapaista, sillä tämä puhui hänelle hyvin henkilökohtaisista asioista ja päästi hänet lähemmäksi kuin kenenkään toisen hoviväestä. Mutta asioita, joita ei ollut soveliasta ajatella, ei voinut edes harkita sanovansa ääneen.★ Se, jossa JJ on kruununprinssi ja Otabek hänen suojelijansa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci sijoittuu kuvitteelliseen vanhanajan Ranskaan, Somersetin kaupunkiin. En ole panostanut faktoihin, vaan kirjoittanut enemmän fiilispohjalta, joten pieniä faktavirheitä voi löytyä. Tässä on myös paljon sellaista pientä "sanaleikkiä", jonka tajusin vasta jälkeenpäin jäävän ehkä hieman lukijalta pimentoon, jos ei ole sattunut googlettamaan kuninkaallisten puhuttelusta, kuten minä jouduin tekemään. "Teidän majesteettinne" ja "Sire" käytetään, kun puhutellaan kuningasta, ja "Teidän kuninkaallinen korkeutenne" ja "Monseigneur" käytetään, kun puhutellaan prinssiä.
> 
> Tämä on ehdottomasti henkilökohtainen suosikkini kaikista YOI-ficeistä, joita olen kirjoittanut. Jokin JJbekissä vain natsaa - ja varsinkin tällaisessa royale!AU meiningissä.

Suurten tammiovien takaa kuului kiivasta puheensorinaa ja ripeitä askelia. Ilma oli paksuna hermostuksesta: se tuntui sähköisenä pistelynä iholla, nosti niskavillat pystyyn ja sai vatsan sekaisin. Otabekin sydän tykytti nopeana korvissa ja hän yritti mahdollisimman hyvin peittää huohotuksensa. Hän oli juossut palvelusväen asuintiloista kruununprinssin makuukamariin heti, kun käsky oli käynyt. Hermostus ilmassa sai Otabekin varpailleen ja hän olisi sydämensä pohjasta halunnut vain palata takaisin omaan huoneeseensa ja olla kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan, mutta siitä huolimatta hän seisoi viileän rauhallisena ovien edessä ja katseli mitään sanomatta, kuinka kruununprinssi Jean-Jacques ravasi ympyrää sänkynsä edessä. Jeanin katse harhaili huoneen seinillä ja hän mutisi kirouksia ranskaksi. Otabek ei osannut vielä kieltä, mutta hän oli lyhyen oleskelunsa aikana oppinut tunnistamaan Jeanin eniten käyttämiä solvauksia. Tällä kertaa Jeanin sylkemät hävyttömyydet oli kuitenkin kyllästetty kiukun sijasta epävarmuudella ja pelolla.  
  
Yksi kuninkaankaartin ritareista oli tuonut sanan kuninkaan kuolemasta vain viisitoista minuuttia aikaisemmin. Otabek oli herätetty viisi minuuttia sen jälkeen – Jeanin käskystä.  
  
”Helvetti”, Jean kiroili ja repi hiuksiaan, ”ei helvetti.” Hän pysähtyi ja katsoi Otabekia vauhkona silmiin. Hänen punainen silkkiyöpaitansa näytti naurettavan räikeältä hänen kalvennutta ihoaan vasten.  
  
Otabek ei tiennyt, mitä hänen tulisi sanoa, joten hän tyytyi vain katsomaan takaisin.  
  
”Helvetti”, Jean toisti, kääntyi ja jatkoi taas kävelemistä, ”tämä ei voi olla todellista.”  
  
”Teidän majesteettinne, teidän täytyy rauhoittua”, Otabek sanoi. Hänen sydämensä uhkasi nousta kurkkuun kesken lauseen, mutta hän onnistui kuitenkin pitämään äänensä vakaana. Oli tarpeeksi, että toinen heistä oli kiihtyneessä mielentilassa.  
  
”Se ei voi olla totta”, Jean puhui nopeasti, kuin ei olisi Otabekia kuullutkaan, ja repi taas hiuksiaan, ”se ei  _voi_  olla totta.”  
  
” _Sire—_ ”  
  
”Näin ei voi käydä! Ei vielä. Tämä ei voi olla todellista. En ole vielä valmis. Koko hovi kaatuu tähän, enkä minä voi—”  
  
”Jean!”  
  
Epävirallinen puhuttelutapa havahdutti Jeanin viimein takaisin makuukamariin. Hän pysähtyi jälleen, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei suostunut kohtaamaan Otabekin katsetta. Hänen poskipäilleen oli kihonnut hailakka puna ja hän hengitti nopeasti. Otabek ei odottanut sanatonta lupaa, vaan käveli lähemmäs ja painoi kätensä Jeanin olalle. Jean katsoi hetken hänen sormiaan, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa taas toisaalle.  
  
”Jean”, Otabek toisti hiljempaa, ”sinun pitää rauhoittua.”  
  
Jean sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Otabek puristi hänen olkaansa tiukemmin.  
  
”Sinun pitää pukea”, Otabek jatkoi, kun Jean avasi taas silmänsä, ”sinua odotetaan kuninkaan makuukamariin. Et voi viipyä täällä pitkään.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jean sanoi leuka kireänä ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hänen äänensä oli ohut ja katosi melkein kokonaan talviöisen tuulen huminaan, joka kantoi sisään avatusta ikkunasta.  
  
”Tämä ei tullut yllätyksenä”, Otabek sanoi tiukasti, ”sinä tiesit kuninkaan tilan. Koko hovi tiesi. Tämä ei tullut yllätyksenä, joten kokoa itsesi.”  
  
Jeanin hartiat jännittyivät. Otabek hölläsi otettaan ja antoi kätensä valua Jeanin selälle.  
  
”Et ole yksin”, hän lisäsi pehmeämmin.  
  
Jean hengitti syvään ja katsoi Otabekia vihdoin silmiin. Hän ei hymyillyt, mutta Otabek näki, että terävin kärki hänen kiihtymyksestään oli kadonnut.  
  
”Minä tiedän”, Jean toisti varmemmin. ”Nyt auta minua pukemaan.”  
  
  
  
He kävelivät kuninkaantornin portaita ylös vaitonaisina. Otabek seurasi pari porrasaskelmaa Jeanin jäljessä ja kuunteli tämän raskaaksi käynyttä hengitystä. Hermostunut ilmapiiri oli jäänyt alas heidän jälkeensä, mutta mitä ylemmäs he kipusivat sitä vaikeammaksi Otabekin olo kuitenkin kävi. Oli hiljaista, tavattoman hiljaista, ja vain heidän kenkiensä aavemainen kopina kaikui portaikossa. Otabekin rinta tuntui ontolta ja silti liian täydeltä, ja hän nieleskeli kuivaan kurkkuunsa. Jeankin nieleskeli, hän huomasi.  
  
He olivat miltei perillä, kun Jean äkkiä seisahtui. Otabek teki samoin ja nosti kulmiaan. Kaarteen takaa porrastasanteelta kuului hiljaista puhetta, kaksi ääntä, joita hän ei tunnistanut. Jean kääntyi ja katsoi häntä neuvottoman näköisenä silmiin.  
  
”Minä en pysty tähän”, Jean kuiskasi.  
  
Otabek nousi Jeanin viereen samalle porrasaskelmalle ja painoi kätensä taas tämän olalle. Se oli toverillinen ele ja Jean vaikutti rauhoittuvan siitä.  
  
”Sinä tulet kanssani katsomaan isää, tulethan?” Jean kysyi.  
  
”Teidän pyynnöstänne”, Otabek sanoi ja nyökkäsi sanojensa painoksi, ”menen sinne, minne tekin.”  
  
Jean katsoi hänen ohitseen tornin kiviseinää. ”Tiedän, että olet ollut täällä vasta vähän aikaa, Otabek. Ja tiedän, että tämä on paljon pyydetty, mutta tarvitsen nyt jonkun luotettavan rinnalleni. En pysty tähän yksin.”  
  
”Minä en lähde”, Otabek sanoi, ”tätä varten olen täällä.”  
  
Jean nyökkäsi ja hieroi kasvojaan. ”Hyvä on.  _Hyvä on._ ” Hän korjasi mustan juhlatakkinsa kaulusta ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi.  
  
”Kuningatar tarvitsee teitä”, Otabek jatkoi, kun Jean ei näyttänyt rohkaistuvan jatkamaan nousua, ”kuten tarvitsevat myös sisarenne. Ette voi jättää heitä pulaan hetkenä, jona he tarvitsevat tukeanne eniten.”  
  
Jean puuskahti ja loi häneen melkein huvittuneen katseen. ”Jos aiot läksyttää minua, lopettaisit edes teitittelyn.”  
  
Otabek käänsi katseensa muualle ja tunsi olonsa äkkiä vaivaantuneeksi. ”Vain, kun olemme kahden,  _Sire_ ”, hän mutisi.  
  
Heistä oli tullut tuttavallisia niiden kolmen kuukauden aikana, joina Otabek oli työskennellyt Somersetin palatsissa Jeanin henkilökohtaisena miekkamiehenä ja suojelijana. He viettivät paljon aikaa kahdestaan ja, jos Otabek oli saapuessaan pitänyt Jeania pöyhkeilevänä ja itseriittoisena aikuisena kakarana, hän ei ajatellut niin enää. Jean oli ehkä kansan keskuudessa tunnettu karismaattisuudestaan, suurentelevasta luonnostaan ja loisteliaasta ulkomuodostaan, mutta suljettujen ovien takana Otabek oli oppinut, että Jean oli todellisuudessa huomattavasti maanläheisempi ja epävarmempi kuin antoi ymmärtää. Otabek oli oppinut pitämään Jeanista – ehkä vähän liikaakin. Oli asioita, joita ei ollut soveliasta ajatella edes yksin yön pimeinä tunteina. Joskus Otabekista tuntui, että Jean oli jo arvannut hänen ajatuksensa, sillä tämä kiusoitteli häntä usein ja katsoi joskus hyvin merkitsevästi silmiin. Ja joskus Otabekista tuntui, että ehkä Jeankin tunsi häntä kohtaan jotain samantapaista, sillä tämä puhui hänelle hyvin henkilökohtaisista asioista ja päästi hänet lähemmäksi kuin kenenkään toisen hoviväestä. Mutta asioita, joita ei ollut soveliasta ajatella, ei voinut edes harkita sanovansa ääneen.  
  
Ehkä Jean aisti Otabekin vaivaantuneen tai ehkä hän vain löysi uutta rohkeutta jatkaa matkaa, mutta oli syy mikä tahansa, Jean nousi seuraavalle porrasaskelmalle ja jätti puheenaiheen sikseen.  
  
”Mennään”, hän sanoi, ”mitä nopeammin se on ohi, sen parempi.”  
  
  
  
Otabek tunsi olonsa erittäin sopimattomaksi, melkein hävyttömäksi, kun ovella seisovat ritarit päästivät heidät kuninkaan ja kuningattaren makuukamariin. Kuningatar oli lyyhistynyt sängyn viereen tuolille ja parkui lohduttomana. Hän oli painanut kasvonsa lakanoihin ja piteli tiukasti kuninkaan kädestä kiinni, eikä hän huomannut heidän tuloaan. Jeanin nuoremmat sisaret seisoivat sängyn toisella puolella posket märkinä ja vilkaisivat heitä vain nopeasti, ennen kuin käänsivät katseensa takaisin sängylle. Itse kuningas makasi elottomana valkoisten lakanoiden alla. Kuninkaan kasvot olivat kalpeat ja levolliset, ja hänen olisi voinut luulla nukkuvan, ellei hänen rintansa olisi ollut niin luonnottoman liikkumatta. Kuninkaallinen parantaja seisoi kyyryssä yhdessä huoneen nurkista ja piti katseensa kunnioittavasti lattiassa.  
  
Jean veti terävästi henkeä sisäistäessään kaiken näkemänsä, ja Otabek vastusti halua ottaa hänen kädestään kiinni. He vaihtoivat katseita, ennen kuin Jean astui eteenpäin ja karisti kurkkuaan.  
  
” _Maman._ ”  
  
Kuningatar nosti kasvonsa lakanoista ja parkaisi entistä lohduttomammin. ” _Jean-Jacques! Mon cher! Qu'allons nous faire?_ ”  
  
Jean sanoi kuningattarelle jotain ranskaksi ja kuningatar vastasi hänelle ääni särkyen. He kävivät hetken sananvaihtoa, ennen kuin Jean kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi merkitsevästi Otabekia.  
  
”Jättäisitkö meidät hetkeksi?” Jean pyysi. Hänen äänensä oli kireä, ja Otabek oli varma, että käsky oli tullut kuningattarelta, eikä Jeanilta itseltään. Ja vaikka Otabekin teki mieli väittää vastaan, hän nyökkäsi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.  
  
”Odota minua ulkopuolella”, Jean sanoi, kun hän astui pariovista ulos.  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi. ”Teidän kuninkaallinen korkeutenne”, hän sanoi ja kumarsi, ennen kuin sulki ovet jäljessään.  
  
  
  
Ei mennyt kauaa, kun Jean harppoi ulos kuninkaantornin makuukamarista. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kalpeat ja silmänsä punoittivat, mutta muuten hän näytti hillityltä – kuten uuden kuninkaan kuuluikin. Otabek potkaisi vauhtia seinästä, johon hän oli nojaillut, ja seurasi Jeanin perässä portaikkoon.  
  
”Isän neuvonantaja on antanut käskyn koota neuvosto paikalle”, Jean puhui. Otabek joutui melkein juoksemaan pysyäkseen hänen perässään.  
  
”Teidän majesteettinne, odot—” Otabek aloitti, mutta Jean keskeytti hänet.  
  
”Meitä odotetaan neuvotteluhuoneeseen. Minun on määrä avata isäni testamentti ja lukea se neuvostolle. Vietämme isäni hautajaisia ja omia kruunajaisiani mahdollisimman pian.”  
  
” _Sire—_ ”  
  
”Lopeta!” Jean huusi yllättäen ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän tarttui Otabekin kauluksesta kiinni ja työnsi tämän väkipakolla kiviseinään. Otabek ei vastustellut, kun Jean astui lähemmäs ja pakotti hänet itsensä ja seinän väliin.  
  
”Lopeta”, Jean sähisi hampaidensa välistä Otabekin kasvoille, ”älä sano sitä enää kertaakaan! Jos kuvittelet, että se on hauskaa, niin olet hyvin väärässä!”  
  
Jean oli Otabekia pidempi ja häilyi uhkaavana tämän yllä. Otabek kuitenkin tiesi, että kokoerosta huolimatta hän olisi kyennyt kaatamaan Jeanin portaisiin ja kääntämään heidän vastakkainasettelunsa päinvastaiseksi. Hän olisi helposti voinut vetää miekkansa vyötäisiltään ja pistää sen Jeanin vatsasta läpi, mutta hän ei tehnyt niin. Ei tietenkään. Jean hengitti hänen kasvoilleen ja painoi häntä kiviseinää vasten niin lujaa että se sattui, mutta Otabek ei tehnyt elettäkään pistääkseen vastaan. Jean näytti siltä, kuin purskahtaisi kohta itkuun, eikä Otabek halunnut olla se, joka katkaisisi kamelin selän.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Otabek sanoi ja lisäsi hetken harkinnan jälkeen: ”Teidän kuninkaallinen korkeutenne.”  
  
Jean puuskahti ja päästi viimein Otabekin paidasta irti. ”Jos jatkat vittuilua, etsin tilallesi toisen miekkamiehen”, hän sanoi ja jatkoi matkaa alaspäin, ”vain jo Somersetissä on kymmeniä miehiä, jotka tekisivät mitä vain saadakseen paikkasi.”  
  
”Heidän epäonnekseen”, Otabek aloitti ja toivoi, ettei hymy kuultanut liikaa hänen sanoistaan läpi, ”olen vannonut valan. Lähden teidän rinnaltanne vasta, kun kuolema minut korjaa,  _Monseigneur._ ”  
  
”Olet oikea paskiainen, Otabek. Tiedäthän?”  
  
Otabek hymyili vinosti, eikä vastannut mitään.  
  
  
  
Neuvotteluhuoneessa oli täysi kaaos. Kuninkaan neuvonantajat, hovin tietäjät ja alkemisti, pappismiehet ja kuninkaankaartin ritarit kiistelivät kivipöydän ympärillä kasvot punaisina ja sylki pöytäliinoille roiskuen. Sisään päästetty harvalukuinen palvelusväki seisoi vaitonaisena huoneen seinustalla. Jopa vääräsuinen, idästä joskus edellisellä vuosisadalla saapunut hovimestari Feltsman oli hiljaa ja katseli kiltisti kengänkärkiään.  
  
Neuvotteluhuone hiljeni, kun Jean marssi sisään Otabek kannoillaan. Neuvonantajat, Suuren Tiedon miehet ja ritarit istuivat kuin yhteisestä päätöksestä alas, kun Jean kiersi pöydän päähän ja istui tuolille, joka oli vielä edellisenä iltana kuulunut hänen isälleen. Miehet vilkuilivat toisiaan. Ilma väreili kuin pingottunut lanka, joka oli valmis napsahtamaan poikki hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Tuolin jalat kirskuivat, kun Jean veti sen lähemmäs pöytää, ja Otabek asettui hänen lähelleen seisomaan. Otabek katseli pöydän ympärillä istuvaa herrasväkeä ja laski kätensä miekankahvalleen. Hän olisi varautunut, jos joku hoviin tyytymätön ottaisi kaaoksesta kaiken hyödyn irti ja yrittäisi vallankaappausta.  
  
”Teidän kuninkaallinen korkeutenne”, kuninkaan läheisin neuvonantaja, Josef Karpíšek, puhutteli Jeania ensimmäisenä, ”otan osaa suruunne. Kuningas Alain oli rakastava aviomies ja isä. Hän hallitsi kansaa armollisesti ja avoimin sydämin. Hän oli hyvä ystävä monelle. Olemme menettäneet tänä yönä suuren miehen.”  
  
Muut pöydän ympärillä istuvat ottivat nyökytellen osaa suruvalitteluun.  
  
”Kiitos”, Jean mutisi, ”välitän suruvalittelunne äidilleni.”  
  
”Tiedän, että tämä tulee hyvin pian”, Karpíšek jatkoi, ”mutta meidän täytyy tietää, mitä aiotte seuraavaksi. Olettanen, että haluatte pitää kruunajaiset mahdollisimman pian.”  
  
”Kyllä”, Jean sanoi, ”äitini toivoi sitä.”  
  
Karpíšek nyökkäsi ja painoi sitten katseensa pergamenttirullaan, joka odotti hänen edessään pöydällä.  
  
”Isäni testamentti”, Jean sanoi, ennen kuin Karpíšek ehti ensin.  
  
”Niin”, Karpíšek nyökkäsi uudemman kerran ja ojensi testamentin Jeanille, ”olettanen, että haluatte lukea meille kuninkaan viimeisen toiveen.”  
  
Jean otti pergamentin vastaan ja pyyhki peukalollaan kultaista sinettiä. Otabek pisti merkille, että Jeanin kädet vapisivat. Karpíšek oli ilmeisesti huomannut saman, sillä hän jatkoi pian:  
  
”Voitte toki lukea sen neuvostolle vasta huomenna, jos näette sen parhaimmaksi.”  
  
”Päivä on ollut pitkä”, Jean sanoi ja laski testamentin takaisin pöydälle. Hän vältti katsomasta ketään neuvoston jäsenistä silmiin. ”Haluaisin vetäytyä takaisin makuukamariini.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Karpíšek nyökkäsi ja niin nyökkäilivät myös muut neuvoston jäsenet. He kaikki näyttivät väsyneiltä.  
  
”Sovimme kruunajaisista ja isäni hautajaisista huomenna”, Jean lisäsi.  
  
”Kuten toivotte,  _Monseigneur_ ”, Karpíšek sanoi ja nousi ylös Jeanin jäljessä. Muutkin neuvoston jäsenet nousivat ja kumarsivat päitään, kun Jean käveli heidän ohitseen ulos neuvotteluhuoneesta ja takaisin käytävään. Otabek seurasi hänen perässään käsi yhä miekankahvaa puristaen.  
  
  
  
Jeanin makuukamarissa oli pimeää ja kylmä. Auki unohtunut ikkuna oli päästänyt sisään talviyön viiman ja sai heidät molemmat värisemään. Otabek harppoi sulkemaan ikkunan ja sytyttämään öljylampun samalla, kun Jean lysähti sängynpäädylle istumaan. Kun Otabek kääntyi taas Jeanin puoleen, hän huomasi tämän itkevän.  
  
”Voinko tehdä hyväksenne vielä jotain?” Otabek kysyi ja vaihteli painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän ei ollut varma, pitäisikö hänen lohduttaa Jeania vai jättää tämä yksin.  
  
”Lopettaisit jo sen teitittelyn”, Jean niiskutti ja pyyhki kasvojaan, ”en jaksa sanoa tästä enää kolmatta kertaa.”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Sitten voisit laskea minulle kuuman kylvyn”, Jean sanoi, ”täällä on helvetin kylmä.”  
  
Otabek teki, kuten käskettiin, ja kävi päästämässä ammeen täyteen makuukamarin kylpyhuoneessa. Kun hän tuli takaisin, Jean loikoili samettisen päiväpeitteen päällä takki auki napitettuna ja tuijotti kattoa.  
  
”Ole kuin kotonasi”, Jean sanoi häneen katsomatta ja heilutti epämääräisesti kättään, ”vietät täällä loppuyön.”  
  
Otabek puri poskensa sisäpintaa. ”Olen pahoillani, mutta jaksan tuskin valvoa koko yötä vahdissa.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Jean sanoi ja katsoi häntä silmiin, ”riittää, että olet lähellä.”  
  
Otabek käänsi katseensa muualle ja toivoi, ettei Jean huomannut hänen punastuneen. ”Kylpysi on valmis”, hän mutisi.  
  
Jean ponnisti ylös sängyltä ja viittoi Otabekia tulemaan lähemmäs.  
  
”Autatko minua riisumaan?”  
  
Otabek oli varma, etteivät hänen punaiset poskensa voineet jäädä Jeanilta huomaamatta. Hän käveli tämän taakse ja riisui helläotteisesti jo avatun takin tämän päältä. Sitten paidan. Hänen sormenpäänsä liukuivat hetken Jeanin paljailla hauiksilla, eikä hän ollut varma, miten reagoida, kun Jeanin iho nousi kosketuksesta kananlihalle.  
  
”Aluspaita myös”, Jean sanoi, kun Otabek oli viikannut paidan sängylle. Otabek tarttui Jeanin kyljistä kiinni ja rypisti tämän aluspaidan nyrkkeihinsä. Hän veti sen ulos Jeanin housuista ja nosti sen tämän pään yli. Hän kuin vahingossa liu'utti sormiaan Jeanin kyljillä ja aluspaidankin viikattuaan näki, että tämän poskilla oli punaiset laikut. Jean kääntyi ympäri, paljas rintakehä Otabekia vasten, ja katsoi häntä kiinteästi silmiin.  
  
”Housut.”  
  
Se ei ollut enää pyyntö, vaan käsky. Otabek ei ollut varma, mitä peliä Jean hänen kanssaan oikein pelasi, mutta silti hän astui eteenpäin ja nykäisi tämän lähemmäs housujenreunasta kiinni tarttuen. Jean otti Otabekin hartiasta tukea, ja he molemmat katsoivat hänen sormiaan, kun hän napitti Jeanin sepaluksen auki. Jeanin ote tiukentui, kun Otabek pääsi viimeiselle napille.  
  
”Odota.”  
  
Otabek nosti katseensa Jeanin silmiin. Tämän kasvoilla oli vaikea ilme, eikä tämä katsonut Otabekia takaisin.  
  
”Minä… Anteeksi. Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä tätä.”  
  
Otabek päästi Jeanin housuista irti ja astui kauemmas, kun tämä veti ne pois jalastaan ja heitti viikkaamatta sängylle. Otabek yritti olla katsomatta kahta kertaa tämän puolijäykkää kalua.  
  
”Voit pyytää, että joku palvelustytöistä tuo sinulle ruokaa ja juotavaa”, Jean sanoi käännettyään hänelle selkänsä, ”sano, että minä pyysin sitä.”  
  
Otabek katseli Jeanin selkää ja paljasta takapuolta, ja tajusi jääneensä tuijottamaan vasta, kun Jean seisahtui kylpyhuoneen ovelle ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä kulmat aavistuksen koholla.  
  
”Aa. Niin. Kiitos”, Otabek mutisi ja katsoi toisaalle. Häntä hävetti, sillä Jean ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että hänenkin housujensa kangas oli pingottunut kireälle.  
  
”Ole kuin kotonasi”, Jean toisti painokkaammin, eikä sulkenut kylpyhuoneen ovea kokonaan. Otabek istui hetken harkittuaan Jeanin sängylle, eikä uskaltanut seurata tämän perässä, vaikka kutsu oli ollut varsin läpinäkyvä.  
  
  
  
”Otabek?”  
  
Otabek havahtui puoliunesta Jeanin kutsuun. Hän totesi puoliksi istuvansa, puoliksi makaavansa Jeanin sängyllä ja suoristi heti selkänsä. Jean seisoi alastomana kylpyhuoneen ovella lämpimänvärisessä valokeilassa. Hänen hiuksensa tippuivat vettä hänen hartioilleen. Otabek hieroi kasvojaan ja yritti olla katsomatta liian pitkään.  
  
”Sängyllä syöminen on paha tapa”, Jean sanoi.  
  
Otabek kohotti kulmiaan ja ymmärsi, mitä Jean tarkoitti, vasta kun hänen katseensa osui puoliksi syötyyn hedelmälautaseen, jonka hän oli unohtanut päiväpeitteelle.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän mutisi ja siirsi lautasen yöpöydälle.  
  
”Turhaan pyydät”, Jean sanoi, ”teen sitä itsekin.”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
Jean käveli Otabekin luokse ja otti lautaselta vesimeloninpalan. Otabek nipisti huulensa yhteen. Hän ihaili, miten ylväästi Jean kantoi itseään alastomanakin. Jean oli komea mies, tiesi sen varmasti itsekin, ja olisi ollut vale väittää, etteikö Otabek olisi halunnut painaa Jeanin patjaan ja suudella tämän huulet ruvelle. Jean oli upea, toista, johon Otabek oli tottunut – mutta myös jotain, johon hän ei voisi koskaan tottuakaan.  
  
Jean varasi painoa toiselle lonkalleen ja jäi syömään Otabekin viereen piittaamatta pukea vaatteita ensin päälleen. Otabek mietti, kuuluiko sekin kenties Jeanin tulenarkaan peliin – heidän peliinsä. Ehkä Jean jäi kiusallaan niin lähelle, aivan kosketusetäisyydelle, ja halusikin Otabekin katsovan.  
  
Otabek katsoi. Hän liu’utti silmiään Jeanin vartalolla ja leikitteli ajatuksella, miltä tuntuisi koskea. Hän halusi tietää, miltä Jeanin iho maistui, miltä tämän keho tuntui hänen allaan tai miltä tämä näytti ja kuulosti lauetessaan. Hän halusi oppia, mikä tuntuisi Jeanista niin hyvältä että saisi tämän itkemään. Otabek tunsi, kuinka tiiviisti Jean häntä tarkkaili, eikä osannut hävetä; hän salli itsensä ihailla.  
  
Jean käänsi hänelle selkänsä ja käveli vaatepiirongille. ”Hyviä vesimeloneja”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Otabek vastasi.  
  
Jean otti ylimmästä piironginlaatikosta silkkisen, idän kauppiailta ostetun yöpuvun, sen saman punaisen kuin aikaisemmin. Hän puki paidan päänsä yli, mutta jäi sormeilemaan mietteliään näköisenä puvun housuja.  
  
”Tarvitsetko apua myös pukemisessa?” Otabek kysyi piruillen. Jean tyrskähti ja veti housut vastaamatta jalkaansa. Hän palasi takaisin sängylle ja kipusi Otabekin viereen tottunein elkein. Otabek näki paremmaksi nousta ylös ja istua sängyn viereen tuolille Jeanin vastustavasta katseesta huolimatta.  
  
”Kai ymmärrät”, Jean sanoi, ”että sinulla on täysi lupa nukkua vieressäni.”  
  
Otabek puraisi poskeensa tarpeettoman kovaa. Hänen ja Jeanin suhde oli nurinkurinen, kruununprinssille ja tämän miekkamiehelle sopimaton. He leikittelivät keskenään ja olivat aina tehneet sen hienovaraisesti. Jean oli heistä ehkä suorasukaisempi, mutta hänkään ei ollut koskaan vienyt leikintekoa näin pitkälle. Otabek katsoi tiukasti lattiaa ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän pohti, johtuiko Jeanin käytös väsymyksestä ja kuninkaan kuoleman aiheuttamasta järkytyksestä, vai halusiko tämä sittenkin vain olla hänen lähellään. Ehkä kyse oli molemmista.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Jean sanoi, ”vaivaannutan sinua.”  
  
”Ei, et sinä”, Otabek kiirehti sanomaan, ”minä… minun tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. On ollut pitkä päivä. On parempi, jos istun tässä tämän yön. Vahdissa.”  
  
Jean nyökkäsi ja laski päänsä tyynylle. ”Jos kuitenkin vielä muutat mielesi, tarjoukseni pysyy.”  
  
”Ymmärrän.”  
  
Otabek sammutti öljylampusta liekin ja otti mukavamman asennon tuolillaan. Jean hengitti syvään ja etsi paremman asennon peittonsa alta.  
  
”Otabek.”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Kiitos, että jäit.”  
  
Otabek laski kätensä Jeanin hartialle, eikä päästänyt irti, ennen kuin tämä oli varmasti nukahtanut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jättäkää ihmeessä puumerkkiä, jos olette käväisseet lukemassa! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Otabek sai tuskin muutamaa tuntia enempää unta, kun palvelija jo tuli herättämään heidät uuteen neuvotteluun. Jean näytti väsyneemmältä ja stressaantuneemmalta kuin aikoihin, mutta hän kohtasi neuvoston silti urheasti ja pystypäin, selkä suorassa ja koko olemus itsevarmuutta huokuen – kuten hänen luonnolleen sopikin. Otabek ihaili Jeania jälleen: hänen oma olonsa oli varsin kurja, eikä hän olisi missään tapauksessa pystynyt kantamaan itseään yhtä ylväästi. Hänen selkänsä oli kipeä ja jäykkä huonossa asennossa nukutun yön jäljiltä, ja hänellä oli vaikeuksia olla haukottelematta ja hieromatta väsyneitä silmiään joka toinen minuutti. Josef Karpíšek ja muut neuvonantajat, Suuren Tiedon miehet ja kuninkaankaartin ritarit näyttivät vähintään yhtä uupuneilta kuin Otabekista tuntui ja tervehtivät Jeania vähäsanaisesti, mutta kohteliaasti. Jeanin sisaret istuivat neuvonantajien vieressä ja niiasivat Jeanille päitään. Kuningatarkin oli saapunut aamuiseen neuvotteluun. Hän näytti pieneltä ja surkealta liian suurella tuolilla, ja Otabek huomasi, että Jean vältti katsomasta tätä istuessaan.  
  
  
  
”Kyllä, kyllä…” Karpíšek mutisi hiljaa lukiessaan kuninkaan testamenttia toisen kerran läpi. Jean oli lukenut sen neuvostolle hetkeä aikaisemmin. Kuningatar nyyhkytti valkoiseen nenäliinaansa ja Jeanin sisaret näyttivät kalpeammilta kuin kuninkaan kuolinvuoteella, mutta Jean itse tarkasteli hillityn näköisenä neuvoston jäsenten kasvoja. Otabek mietti, johtuiko se siitä, etteivät Jean ja kuningas olleet koskaan olleet järin läheisiä, vai oliko Jean vain taitava näyttelemään.  
  
”Uskonen”, Karpíšek sanoi nostaen katseensa testamentista, ”että haluatte noudattaa kuninkaan viimeistä pyyntöä. Kruunajaiset pidetään hautajaisten jälkeen.”  
  
”Kyllä”, Jean sanoi ja nyökkäsi sanojensa painoksi.  
  
”Mainiota, mainiota”, Karpíšek sanoi, ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin Jeanille, ja kirjoitti jotain tyhjälle pergamentinpalalle, ”aloitan valmistelut jo tänä iltana.”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Toinen tässä neuvottelussa sovittava muodollinen seikka”, Karpíšek jatkoi hetken päästä, ”koskee uuden, ensin nimetyn neuvonantajan määräämistä. Se lienee kuuluvan uuden kuninkaan velvollisuuksiin. Voimme toki pitkittää päätöstä, jos haluatte vielä miettiä asiaa, mutta se olisi tehtävä ennen kruunajaisianne.”  
  
”Niin”, Jean sanoi hiljaa ja laski katseensa pöytään. Hän hipelöi takkinsa kultaisia kalvosinnappeja, ”niin se luultavasti on.”  
  
”Jos vain suotte,  _Monseigneur_ , tarjoaisin nöyrimmin mielin palveluitani myös teille. Arvostin isäänne kovasti, sekä kuninkaana että hyvänä ystävänäni, joten olisi suurin kunniani palvella myös hänen poikaansa.”  
  
Jean kohotti leukaansa ja hymyili Karpíšekille vaisusti. ”Arvostan tarjoustanne”, hän sanoi, ”todella arvostan. Olen tuntenut teidät koko ikäni ja teistä on tullut minulle kuin toinen isä.”  
  
Karpíšek vastasi Jeanin hymyyn. ”Mutta?”  
  
Jean painoi katseensa taas alas ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. ”Mutta uskon, että tiedän jo, kenet haluan neuvonantajakseni.” Hän lisäsi nopeasti: ”Toivon silti, ettette jätä hovia. Arvostaisin apuanne tulevaisuudessakin.”  
  
Karpíšek nyökkäsi. Hän näytti pettyneeltä, muttei yllättyneeltä. ”Jos se on teidän toiveenne,  _Monseigneur_ ”, Karpíšek sanoi ja vilkaisi vaivihkaa Otabekia. Se ei ollut vihamielinen katse, mutta nosti silti Otabekin niskavillat pystyyn.  
  
”Haluaisin kuitenkin vielä miettiä päätöstäni”, Jean sanoi ja katsoi vuorotellen jokaista neuvoston jäsentä, ”tarvitsitteko minua vielä johonkin muuhun?”  
  
Otabekin ja varmasti myös Jeanin yllätykseksi neuvottelupöytään puhkesi kaaos. Miehet puhuivat ja huusivat toistensa päälle. Toiset hakkasivat pöytää, kun taas toiset elehtivät kuin riivattuina kiinnittääkseen Jeanin huomion.  
  
”Mitä käy tutkimustyölleni?” hovin alkemisti huudahti.  
  
”Teidän tutkimustyönne joutaa roskikseen”, pappismiehet sylkäisivät yhteen ääneen.  
  
”Vaikuttaako kuninkaan kuolema kevätpäivän juhlaan?” kansaa edustamaan kutsuttu kauppamies kysyi.  
  
”Kai hovi vielä rahoittaa uuden kaukoputken hankinnan?” yksi tietäjistä parkaisi.  
  
”Rahat kuuluvat tutkimustyölleni!”  
  
”Entä kuninkaankaartin ritarit? Uusi värväys oli määrä aloittaa viikon alussa!” kaartinjohtaja huusi.  
  
”Palvelusväen palkat on vielä maksamatta!” hovimestari Feltsman lisäsi huoneen seinustalta.  
  
”Entä kevätpäivän—!”  
  
” _TURVAT KIINNI!_ ” Otabek karjaisi metelin yli. Miehet hiljenivät heti.  
  
”Kiitos, Otabek”, Jean nyökkäsi ja kääntyi neuvoston puoleen, ”yksi kerrallaan, hyvät miehet.”  
  
”Teidän kuninkaallinen korkeutenne, annatteko todella miekkamiehenne puhutella meitä tällä tavalla?” yksi herttuoista kysyi silmät pyöreinä ja löysät posket väristen. ”Kuningas ei olisi  _koskaan_  antanut tuollaisen saastan avata suutaan kuningattaren läsnäol—”  
  
”Puhuttelette miekkamiestäni vielä kerran yhtä alentavaan sävyyn ja lupaan määrätä kielenne katkottavaksi”, Jean keskeytti herttuan kylmästi.  
  
Herttua räpytteli kulmat koholla silmiään. ”Pahoittelen,  _Monseigneur…_ ” hän mutisi ja painoi päänsä alas.  
  
”Kuten sanoin”, Jean aloitti uudestaan, ”kuulen teitä yksi kerrallaan.”  
  
  
  
Oli keskipäivä, kun neuvottelu oli viimein ohi. Jean oli kuullut jokaista neuvotteluun saapunutta ja sopinut Karpíšekin hoitavan kaikki jatkotoimenpiteet, kuten kuningas oli ne vielä eläessään määrännyt toteutettavaksi. Jean näytti lopen uupuneelta, kun he pääsivät takaisin hänen makuukamariinsa, ja hän rojahti heti sängylleen Otabekin suljettua ovet.  
  
”Elämäni kamalin aamupäivä”, Jean sanoi, ”luojan kiitos se on nyt ohi. Luulin, etteivät he koskaan lakkaisi puhumasta. Liitytkö seuraani, jos lounaan jälkeen menen haukkaamaan raitista ilmaa puutarhaan?”  
  
Otabek hiveli messinkistä ovenkahvaa peukalonpäällään. Hän oli väsynyt itsekin ja jaksoi tuskin kuunnella, mitä Jean hänelle puhui. Hän oli jäänyt pohtimaan Karpíšekin erikoista katsetta. Hänellä oli ikävä aavistus siitä, että Karpíšek tiesi jotain, mitä tämän ei välttämättä sopinut tietää.  
  
”Otabek?”  
  
Otabek säpsähti tuntiessaan Jeanin käden olallaan.  
  
”Olet ajatuksissasi.”  
  
Otabek katsoi Jeania silmiin ja päästi irti ovenkahvasta. Hän kohautti olkiaan. ”Anteeksi. Nukuin huonosti viime yönä. Mitä sanoit?”  
  
Jean hymyili ja päästi Otabekin olkapäästä irti. Hänen sormensa hipaisivat Otabekin sormia hetkellisesti heidän erkautuessaan. Kosketus oli lyhyt, mutta se sai silti Otabekin sydämen hakkaamaan nopeammin, ja häntä ärsytti, miten typerästi hänen kehonsa reagoi johonkin niin vähäpätöiseen. Hän ei sentään ollut enää viisitoistakesäinen.  
  
”Kysyin”, Jean toisti, ”että tuletko kanssani kävelemään lounaan jälkeen.”  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi. ”Jos vain haluat.”  
  
Jeankin nyökkäsi. Otabek ehti huomata Jeanin hymyn levenevän, ennen kuin tämä käänsi hänelle selkänsä, ja se tuntui hyvältä.  
  
”Jean?”  
  
”Puhu pois.”  
  
Otabek epäröi hetken. Ei ollut hänen paikkansa kysyä Jeanin virkaanastumiseen liittyvistä toimenpiteistä, mutta hän ei malttanut mitään uteliaisuudelleen.  
  
”Sanoit, että olet valinnut jo uuden neuvonantajasi”, hän sanoi, ”tiedän, ettei asia todellakaan kuulu minulle, mutta, jos minun sopii kysyä, kenestä sinä oikein puhuit. Kuvittelin, että Karpíšek olisi ollut luonnollinen valinta uudeksi neuvonantajaksesi.”  
  
Jean vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli hyvin erikoinen ilme kasvoillaan. Siinä oli jotain samaa, kuin Karpíšekin katseessa aikaisemmin, ja Otabekin sydän hakkasi entistä nopeammin.  
  
”Voimmeko keskustella siitä myöhemmin?” Jean kysyi ja vilkuili nurkassa seisovan kaappikellon viisareita. ”Haluaisin syödä ensin.”  
  
”Kuten tahdot”, Otabek nyökkäsi.  
  
  
  
Kovimmat talvipakkaset olivat hellittäneet jo viikon päivät sitten, mutta maa oli yhä ohuen lumikerroksen peitossa ja puiden oksilla oli kuuraa. Otabek käveli Jeanin vierellä linnan puutarhassa ja katseli talvista maisemaa. Vielä loppukesällä kukoistaneet kasvit olivat kaikki kuolleet, vaipuneet talvihorrokseen tai hautautuneet kokonaan lumen alle. Tavallista ankarampi talvi oli vienyt veronsa puutarhan kauneudesta, mutta Otabek piti silti näkemästään. Auringonvalo kimalteli jäätyneissä vesipisaroissa ikivihreiden pensaiden lehdillä ja sai koskemattoman lumipeitteen näyttämään kuin timanteilla koristellulta. Tuuli kuiski pensassokkelossa ja lumi narskui heidän talvisaappaidensa alla, mutta muuten oli aivan hiljaista.  
  
Jean niiskutti nenäänsä. He olivat kävelleet jo pidemmän aikaa päästäkseen puutarhan perukoille ja, vaikka pakkanen ei ollut kova, se oli silti purrut heidän poskensa ja nenänpäänsä punaisiksi. Otabek pisti kylmää tuskin merkille – hän oli tottunut kovempiinkin pakkasiin kotona Kazakstanissa –, mutta Jean sen sijaan hieroi poskiaan ja nenäänsä aika ajoin niitä aina lämmittääkseen.  
  
”Hiljaista”, Jean sanoi, kun he viimein saapuivat pienen puutarhamajan luo. Se oli rakennettu vuosikymmen sitten kuningattaren pyynnöstä, mutta sitä käytettiin nykyään harvoin. Otabek kipusi majaan Jeanin perässä ja pyyhki tämän vastapäiseltä penkiltä tuulen sisälle kantamaa lunta.  
  
”En muista, milloin kävin täällä viimeksi”, Jean puhui istuutuessaan. Hän katseli valkoisiksi maalattuja kattoparruja ja -pylväitä mietteliään näköisenä. ”Taisi olla silloin, kun täytin kuudentoista.”  
  
”Täällä on varmasti viihtyisää kesäisin”, Otabek sanoi.  
  
”On”, Jean nyökkäsi, ”nuo kaikki puut ovat täydessä lehdessä ja oiva näköeste. Ja tuonne puutarhurit ovat istuttaneet komeanvärisiä kukkia. Nythän täällä näyttää aivan kamalalta, mutta kunhan kesä koittaa, ymmärrät, miksi äiti halusi majan näin syrjäiseen paikkaan.”  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi ja katsoi Jeanin osoittamaan suuntaan. Jo nyt hän saattoi ymmärtää paikan viehätyksen. Kesällä siellä oli varmasti henkeäsalpaavaa.  
  
”Täällä meitä tuskin häiritään”, Jean lisäsi kuin ohimennen.  
  
Otabek tarttui hänen sanoihinsa heti. ”Haluat puhua kanssani jostain?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Jean nyökkäsi, ”uudesta neuvonantajastani.”  
  
Jean tarkasteli Otabekia taas sillä erikoisella ilmeellä, joka teki Otabekin olosta vaikean. Jean nojasi vapautuneesti majan seinään ja nosti toisen jalkansa polvelleen, mutta Otabek ei osannut rentoutua. Hän käänsi katseensa muualle ja toivoi, ettei kyse ollut siitä, mistä hän pelkäsi sen olevan.  
  
”Otabek”, Jean jatkoi, kun hän pysyi hiljaa, ”ajattelin kysyä sinua siihen pestiin.”  
  
Otabek pidätti vaivoin raskaan huokauksen, joka oli karata hänen huuliltaan.  _Ei helvetti._  
  
”Olet ykkösmieheni”, Jean sanoi, ”tarvitsen rinnalleni jonkun, joka ei lähde. Jonkun, jonka sanaan voin aina luottaa ja jonka käsiin voisin antaa oman henkeni. Sinuun minä luotan, Otabek. Sinä tunnet minut ja osaat sanoa vastaan, kun suollan paskaa. En tiedä ketään, kenet haluaisin enemmän neuvonantajakseni kuin sinut.”  
  
”Olen otettu”, Otabek sanoi ja valikoi sanansa tarkasti, ”enkä missään nimessä halua loukata sinua. Minun on kuitenkin kieltäydyttävä.”  
  
Jean näytti siltä, kuin olisi saanut häneltä juuri turpaansa. ”Mitä sinä oikein sanot?”  
  
”Minua ei ole koulutettu sellaiseen”, Otabek jatkoi, ”minulla ei ole kokemusta poliittisesta päätöksenteosta. Olen pelkkä miekkamies, en neuvonantaja.”  
  
”Älä puhu paskaa”, Jean sanoi ja nojasi eteenpäin, ”jos kyse on rahasta, hyvä on. Katson, että saat itse sanella palkkasi.”  
  
”Kyse ei ole rahasta.”  
  
”Mistä sitten?”  
  
”En ota tarjoustasi vastaan”, Otabek toisti kovempaa, ”piste. Kerroin jo syyni ja sen pitäisi riittää.”  
  
”Ei helvetti, mitä paskaa!” Jean huudahti ja ponnisti äkisti seisomaan. ”Jos sinulla on ongelma, sano se ääneen! Minä hoidan sen puolestasi.”  
  
”Rauhoitu, Jean. Ei tämä ole niin iso—”  
  
”Vai johtuuko se minusta? Häh! Sanot vain ääneen ja minä hoidan. Minä hoidan!”  
  
”Jean!”  
  
”Ei helvetti, miten sinulla on otsaa”, Jean nauroi kuin ei olisi uskonut korviaan, ”oletko idiootti! Tarjoan sinulle hovin parasta paikkaa ja sinä  _kieltäydyt!_ ”  
  
”Rauhoitu!”  
  
”Ei!” Jean huusi ja tarttui Otabekin karvaisesta takinkauluksesta kiinni. ”Sinä rauhoitut!  _Sinä rauhoitut!_ ”  
  
Silmänräpäys ja Otabek oli kaatanut Jeanin puutarhamajan lattialle ohueen lumikerrokseen ja vääntänyt tämän käden selän taakse. Jean uikutti, kun hän painoi tämän pään lattiaan.  
  
”Päästä irti, saatanan eunukki!”  
  
”Rauhoitu”, Otabek sanoi ja piteli Jeania aloillaan, ”en pysty keskustelemaan kanssasi, jos et rauhoitu.”  
  
Jean kiroili ja rimpuili ja uhkasi lähettää hänet hirttosolmuun, mutta Otabek pysyi paikallaan ja piteli Jeania, kunnes tämä viimein väsyi ja lakkasi tappelemasta vastaan. Hän päästi Jeanista irti vasta, kun tämän solvaukset vaihtuivat turhautuneeseen niiskutukseen ja tämä vannoi rauhoittuneensa.  
  
”Olet sitä paitsi väärässä”, Otabek hymähti noustessaan Jeanin päältä, ”minulla on vielä molemmat pallit tallessa.”  
  
Jean hieroi hartiaansa ja katsoi häntä myrkyllisesti takaisin. ”Olet oikea paskiainen, Otabek.”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
He istuivat vieritysten samalle penkille. Jean niiskutti ja tasaili hengitystään, ja Otabek riisui hanskansa ja pyyhki hänen poskiltaan sulaa lunta ja kyyneliä.  
  
”Tämäkö oli sitten tässä?” Jean kysyi, kun Otabek puki hanskat takaisin käsiinsä. ”Milloin haluat hevosesi valmiiksi?”  
  
”En ole lähtemässä minnekään”, Otabek huokaisi silmiään pyörittäen, ”en ole jättämässä suojelijan paikkaani.”  
  
”Saat pakata tavarasi, jos vielä kerran pakotat minut tuolla tavoin maahan”, Jean sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä tuntui kylmemmältä kuin pakkanen.  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi. ”Ymmärretty.”  
  
  
  
 _Hän välttelee minua_ , Otabek totesi iltapäivällä astuessaan Jeanin tyhjään makuukamariin. Aurinko oli juuri laskemassa palatsin toiselle puolelle ja makuukamarissa oli hämärää. Jean oli unohtanut jälleen ikkunansa auki, ja Otabek kävi sulkemassa sen, ennen kuin huone ehti viiletä entisestään. Ulkona satoi lunta. Otabek kurkisti pimeään kylpyhuoneeseen vain todetakseen senkin olevan tyhjä. Hän hengähti ja jäi seisomaan sängyn päätyyn kädet lanteillaan ja otsa aavistuksen rypyssä. Hän oli käynyt ottamassa nopeat nokoset omassa huoneessaan palvelusväen tiloissa ja sinä aikana Jean oli ottanut ja häipynyt. Otabekin vatsassa kiersi, eikä hän ollut varma, johtuiko se huolesta vai harmistuksesta.  
  
Otabek kävi läpi kaikki palatsin nurkat ja sopet, joiden tiesi olevan Jeanin suosiossa: kirjasalin, sisäpuutarhan, erään tietyn takkahuoneen länsisiivessä sekä uima-altaan. Jeania ei löytynyt mistään. Otabek käveli palatsin pääkäytävää kohti palvelusväen tiloja aikomuksenaan vetäytyä omaan huoneeseensa murjottamaan, kun hän törmäsi yhteen Jeanin apupojista.  
  
” _Monsieur_ ”, poika tervehti ja nyökkäsi tavan mukaan kohteliaasti hymyillen heidän ohittaessaan toisensa.  
  
”Odota”, Otabek sanoi ja käännähti ympäri, ”tiedätkö, minne kruununprinssi on lähtenyt?”  
  
Poika keikkui kantapäidensä varassa ja katseli mietteliään näköisenä kattoa. ” _Monseigneur_  kyllä kielsi mua kertomasta teille”, hän sitten sanoi paksulla aksentilla, ” _erityisesti_  teille.”  
  
Otabek tuhahti, eikä malttanut pysyä vaiti. ”Eikö tuo ole jo turhan lapsellista tulevalta kuninkaalta, mitä luulet?”  
  
Poika nakkasi hartioitaan. ”Ei ole mun paikkani arvostella häntä,  _monsieur._ ”  
  
Otabek tuhahti uudestaan.  
  
”Mutta”, poika jatkoi, ”jos mä en tottelisi  _Monseigneurin_  käskyä, luultavasti kertoisin hänen lähteneen kaupunkiin muutaman kaartin ritarin kanssa. Tapaamaan kansaa, olettaisin.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Otabek mutisi ja kääntyi jatkaakseen matkaansa.  
  
”Ah, ja  _monsieur_!” poika vielä huusi hänen peräänsä.  
  
”No?”  
  
”Älkää huoliko”, poika sanoi ja virnisti leveästi, ”mäkin olen saanut  _Monseigneurilta_  korvilleni, muttei hän ole vieläkään heittänyt mua takaisin kadulle, vaikka onkin uhannut. Kyllä hän vielä teillekin leppyy, jos vain mielistelette tarpeeksi.”  
  
”Mene jo siitä”, Otabek ärähti ja heilutti kättään.  
  
  
  
”Näytät varsin pahantuuliselta”, Christophe – Karpíšekin sisarenpoika – naurahti, kun Otabek aloitti viidennen marssikierroksensa palvelusväen ruokapöydän ympäri. Otabek hymähti ja rypisti kommentille otsaansa. Hän istui suurieleisesti lähimmälle tuolille kuin osoittaakseen, ettei hän  _oikeasti_ ollut pahalla tuulella.  
  
Christophe hymyili ärsyttävän näköisesti. ”Mistä kiikastaa?” hän kysyi. ”Onko vahtikoira harmissaan, että isäntä jätti sen kettingissä kotiin?”  
  
”Turpa kiinni”, Otabek sylkäisi ja risti kädet rinnalleen.  
  
”Ymmärrettävää, ymmärrettävää”, Christophe sanoi ja nakkasi hartioitaan, ”harmittaisi minuakin, jos Karpíšek jättäisi minut tänne virumaan ja lähtisi itse ostoksille. Hän sentään tietää, kuinka paljon pidän tuhlaamisesta – ja kuinka vähän pidän opiskelusta.”  
  
”Jean—” Otabek aloitti ja nielaisi nimen viime hetkellä. ” _Monseigneur_  tuskin lähti ostoksille.”  
  
”Liehittelemään kansaa, ostoksille, yksi ja sama kaikki”, Christophe huokaisi ja heilutti epämääräisesti kättään, ”totuus on: sinä olet täällä ja  _Monseigneur_  siellä. Harmittaako?”  
  
Otabek nojasi tuolinselkään ja tuijotti kiinteästi virkattua pöytäliinaa.  
  
”Älä näytä noin onnettomalta”, Christophe huokaisi ja mutristi huuliaan, ”keksisit jotain muuta tekemistä. En ymmärrä, miksi ensi alkuun edes haluat nuoleskella sen pröystäilijän persettä. Olet taitava miekkamies, Otabek. Saisit töitä, mistä tahansa toisesta hovista. En voi käsittää, miksi jäit.”  
  
Otabek punastui, vaikka tiesi, ettei Christophe tarkoittanut perseen nuoleskelulla mitään kirjaimellista. ”Täällä on mukava ilmasto…” hän mutisi.  
  
”Talousmamselli on palkannut uuden kamarineidon nuorelle prinsessalle”, Christophe jatkoi hänen köykäiseen tekosyyhynsä tarttumatta, ”hän on ihan hauskan näköinen tyttö. Menisit tutustumaan. Saisit jotain muutakin ajateltavaa, kuin sen mahtailevan kusipään.”  
  
Otabek hengitti syvään ja hieroi otsaansa. Ehkä hänen olisi parempi vetäytyä huoneeseensa lukemaan tai nukkumaan, ennen kuin hän saisi päänsäryn Christophen puheista.  
  
”Tiedän pari tallipoikaakin, joista olisi illanviihdykkeeksi”, Christophe sanoi hiljempaa ja painoi sormensa salaperäisesti hymyillen huulilleen, ”minulla itselläni on korkeat standardit, mutta sinun kohdallasi voisin joustaa säännöistäni.”  
  
”Vai korkeat standardit”, Otabek nakkasi kulmaansa ja hymyili jo hiukan itsekin. Christophen juoruttiin olevan kova petienlämmittäjä. Toki hän viihdytti vain aatelistoa, mutta jos pelkkä raha oli hänelle standardin mittana, ei se Otabekin mielestä käynyt vielä korkeasta.  
  
Christophe virnisti hurmaavasti. ”Takerrut pikkuseikkoihin, Otabek-rakas.”  
  
”Jos puhuttelisit tuolla tavoin ketä tahansa kaartin miehistä, he löisivät sinut maahan ja hakkaisivat hengiltä”, Otabek sanoi.  
  
”Onneksi et kuulu kaartiin”, Christophe sanoi ja nyökkäsi merkitsevästi.  
  
Otabek pudisti päätään ja nousi ylös. Vieno jomotus kiusasi jo hänen ohimoitaan.  
  
”Taidan vain mennä nukkumaan”, hän sanoi ja heilautti kättään, ”hyvää yötä, Chris. Ja ole kiltti äläkä mene kiusaamaan sitä uutta tyttöä. Hyvistä kamarineidoista on pulaa.”  
  
”Äh, tiedäthän minut”, Christophe naurahti ja heilautti itsekin kättään, ” _bonne nuit._ ”  
  
  
  
Otabek oli umpiunessa, kun voimakas ravistus herätti hänet. Hän räpytteli silmänsä auki ja mutisi sekavia kirouksia pimeään. Tummahahmoinen mies häälyi hänen yläpuolellaan ja piteli häntä aloillaan, kädet hänen rintakehällään lähellä kaulaa. Otabek säpsähti ja kahta kertaa miettimättä iski nyrkkinsä miehen kasvoille.  
  
” _Ai helvetti!_  Otabek!”  
  
”Jean!” Otabek henkäisi. ”Anteeksi! Anteeksi! En tajunnut, että se olitte te!” Otabek kompuroi ylös sängystään ja useamman yrityksen jälkeen onnistui viimein sytyttämään yöpöydän öljylamppuun valon.  
  
Jean istui hänen sänkynsä laidalla ja piteli kasvojaan. ”Ai helvetti! Mitä vittua, ihan oikeasti!”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Otabek toisti ja kiirehti tarkastamaan aiheuttamansa vahingot, ”olen niin pahoillani, Teidän maj—  _Monseigneur._  Haenko siihen jotain kylmää?”  
  
”Lopeta jo se saatanan teitittely”, Jean ärähti ja läimäytti Otabekia sormille, kun tämä tarttui hänen leuastaan kiinni. Otabek kavahti kauemmas, mutta tarttui Jeanin kasvoista silti uudestaan. Hän käänsi Jeanin päätä ja helpotuksekseen totesi, ettei isku ollut jättänyt jälkeä.  
  
”Olen minä ennenkin saanut turpaani”, Jean sanoi.  
  
Otabek puuskahti. ”Miksi ihmeessä sinä oikein hiippailet täällä keskellä yötä? Olet onnekas, etten nuku miekkani kanssa.”  
  
Jean tyrskähti. ”Ei helvetti sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Olen tosissani”, Otabek sanoi ilme värähtämättä.  
  
”Halusin vain tulla pyytämään anteeksi”, Jean sanoi hiljempaa ja vilkaisi sormenpäitään tarkistaakseen, ettei hänen huulensa vuotanut verta, ”minä ehkä hieman ylireagoin aikaisemmin puutarhassa.”  
  
 _Ai hieman,_  Otabek ajatteli, muttei sanonut sitä ääneen. Hän päästi viimein Jeanin kasvoista irti, muttei vetäytynyt kauemmas tämän viereltä, vaikka hänen olisi ehkä ollut parempi tehdä niin. Jeanin käsivarsi painoi hänen omaansa vasten ja se tuntui miellyttävältä.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Jean sanoi pitkän tauon jälkeen. Sen myöntänyt näytti olevan hänelle hankalaa. ”Kunnioitan kyllä toivettasi, Otabek, enkä halua pakottaa sinua mihinkään, mitä et halua tehdä. Toivon, että… että aikaisemmankin jälkeen haluat vielä jatkaa suojelijanani.”  
  
”En jätä sinua”, Otabek sanoi, ”voit luottaa siihen.”  
  
Jean nyökkäsi ja hengähti sitten syvään. Hän sormeili taas suupieltään. ”Sinulla on hirvittävän tarkka sihti.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Otabek toisti, ”voin todella hakea siihen jotain kylmää, jos haluat.”  
  
Jean pudisti päätään. ”Lähden kuitenkin aivan pian takaisin.”  
  
He istuivat hetken mitään puhumatta. Ulkona lumisade ja tuuli olivat yltyneet. Otabekin huoneen ulkopuolelta kuului satunnaisia kolahduksia ja käytävään kaikkoavia askelia, mutta muuten oli aivan hiljaista. Hovi nukkui. Otabek pisti merkille, että Jean vilkuili häntä vähän väliä.  
  
”Ostin sinulle jotain kaupungilta”, Jean viimein sanoi. Otabek kohotti kulmiaan, kun Jean painoi hänen käsiinsä sametilla päällystetyn rasian. Sen sisällä oli kultaiset kalvosinnapit.  
  
”Ajattelin”, Jean jatkoi, kun Otabek otti napit käteensä, ”että kun minut kruunataan kuninkaaksi, niin… Ajattelin, että ehkä sinäkin… Tai että ehkä minun pitäisi pukea sinut… Että me näyttäisimme jotenkin… Äh.”  
  
Jean huokaisi ja hieroi vaikean oloisena otsaansa. ”En minä tiedä, mitä oikein ajattelin. Näin nuo ja ajattelin heti sinua. Ne sopivat varmasti univormuusi.”  
  
”Kiitos, mutta—”  
  
”Äläkä sano, ettet voi ottaa niitä vastaan”, Jean sanoi tiukasti, ”en jaksa riidellä kahta kertaa saman päivän aikana.”  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi ja pisti napit takaisin rasiaan. ”Kiitos.”  
  
”Toivon, ettet ymmärrä tätä väärin”, Jean sanoi hiljempaa ja katseli Otabekin käsiä, ”en yritä lahjoa sinua. Halusin vain tehdä jotain hyväksesi. Olet tuonut paljon elämääni sen jälkeen, kun saavuit tänne, enkä tiedä, miten muuten voisin vielä osoittaa arvostavani sitä. Toivottavasti en puhu nyt aivan ohi suuni, mutta sinusta on tullut minulle hyvä ystävä, Otabek. Tarkoitan sitä, kun pyydän, että pysyt rinnallani.”  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi. Hän empi hetken, ennen kuin painoi kätensä Jeanin käden päälle ja puristi kevyesti. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi armotta ja poskia kuumotti. Jean ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt hätkähtävän kosketusta, vaan vilkaisi häntä vain nopeasti silmiin ja hymyili. Otabek oli näkevinään vienon punan tämänkin poskipäillä.  
  
”Anteeksi, jos vaikutan joskus liian päällekäyvältä”, Jean sanoi, ”minä vain… Joskus tuntuu, että tunnen liikaa. Silloin on hankala ajatella selkeästi.”  
  
”Tiedän, mitä tarkoitat”, Otabek sanoi.  
  
Jean lomitti heidän sormensa ja sulki silmänsä. ”Minun pitäisi lähteä.”  
  
”Saatan sinut”, Otabek sanoi.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse.”  
  
Jean piti yhä Otabekin kädestä kiinni, eikä tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen. Otabek katseli Jeanin suljettuja silmiä ja huulten pehmeää kaarta ja mietti, joutuisivatko he molemmat kenties hirteen, jos hän nyt suutelisi tätä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Jean naurahti hiljaa ja räpytteli silmänsä auki, ”tämä on aivan naurettavaa. Olen pahoillani. Lähden, ennen kuin painan sinut väkisin sänkyyn.”  
  
Otabek oli varma, että hänen sydämensä pysähtyi hetkeksi. Hän kuvitteli Jeanin päälleen, hyväilemään hänen alastonta vartaloaan käsillään ja huulillaan, huohottamaan hänen korvaansa ja lausumaan hänen nimeään. Kuva oli niin elävä, että hänen kalunsa nytkähti pelkästä ajatuksesta kalsonkien kangasta vasten. Kun Otabek viimein kokosi itsensä sanoakseen, että Jean saisi tehdä hänelle mitä ikinä vain halusi, oli Jean jo noussut sängyltä ja kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä.  
  
”Me näemme taas huomenaamulla”, Jean sanoi häneen katsomatta. Otabek nyökkäsi, vaikka tiesi, ettei Jean voinut sitä nähdä.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moikka moi ja pitkästä aikaa! Minulla on tämä kolmas luku ollut valmiina jo pitkän aikaa, mutta olen unohtanut ihan kokonaan lisätä sen tänne. Viimeistä lukua olen aloittanut, toivottavasti saan tämän tän vuoden puolella vielä valmiiksi.

Viikko kului kuin paksussa sumussa. Päivät toistivat samaa kaavaa ja sekoittuivat lopulta toisiinsa: herätys, neuvotteluja, lounas, kävelyretki puutarhassa, lisää neuvotteluja, illallinen, liian vähäiset yöunet, uusi herätys… Otabek seurasi Jeania kaikkialle ja kaikkina vuorokauden aikoina. Hänestä oli tullut lyhyessä ajassa tämän varjo. Otabekin työnkuva ei ollut juuri muuttunut kuninkaan kuoleman jälkeen, mutta hänen suhteensa Jeaniin sen sijaan oli. He puhuivat vapaammin ja hymyilivät toisilleen herkemmin kuin ennen. Joskus, kun he olivat kahden, he saattoivat hetken pitää toisiaan kädestä – kuin se olisi ollut vahinko, vaikka he molemmat tiesivät, ettei se ollut. Jean ei kuitenkaan ollut maininnut enää sanallakaan haluavansa mitään sen intiimimpää, eikä Otabek uskaltanut ehdottaa ensimmäisenä.  
  
Arki asettui palatsissa nopeasti. Otabek huomasi, että Jean oppi vähitellen pitämään uudesta roolistaan hovissa. Se oli tuonut mukanaan paljon vastuuta, vaikeita päätöksiä ja puuduttavia velvollisuuksia, mutta se oli tuonut myös huomiota, joka tuntui ruokkivan Jeania kuin kuivat halot liekkejä. Jean huokui uudenlaista intoa, mutta Otabek ei osannut olla iloinen tämän puolesta. Kieltämättä hän oli mustasukkainen. Se osa Jeanin ajasta, jonka he olivat ennen viettäneet kahden, meni nyt virantoimituksiin tai hovin ja kansan kuulemiseen. Ja ne hetket, kun he todella saivat olla kahden, jäivät vähäisiksi.  
  
Otabek näki Jeanista unia. Niissä he suutelivat hänen huoneessaan, alastomina hänen petivaatteissaan, ja aamuisin Otabekin kalsongit olivat mällistä kosteat. Hän tunsi olonsa taas viisitoistakesäiseksi: himokkaaksi ja ujoksi. Joinain aamuina, kun hän meni herättämään Jeanin aamupalalle tai uuteen neuvotteluun, tämä nousi täkin alta ilkosen alasti, kalu jäykkänä ja olemus vailla rahtustakaan häpeää, ja Otabek punasteli takkinsa kaulukseen koko loppupäivän. Ja silti, vaikka Otabek halusi Jeanin lähelleen, iholleen, hän ei osannut pukea tuntemuksiaan sanoiksi. Ehkä niin oli parempikin: olihan Otabek loppujen lopuksi pelkkä miekkamies.  
  
  
  
Kuninkaan hautajaispäivänä satoi lunta. Otabek istui Jeanin makuukamarissa ikkunan ääressä ja katseli hiljakseen tippuvia hiutaleita ja kaukana pimeässä siintäviä kaupunginvaloja. Linnapihalle sytytetyt roihut lepattivat tuulessa ja valaisivat lumipeitteistä maata. Aurinko oli laskenut monta kellonlyömää aikaisemmin. Jean oli vetäytynyt kuningattaren ja sisartensa kanssa kuninkaantorniin heti hautajaisten jälkeen, eikä hän ollut tullut takaisin koko iltana. Otabekilla oli orpo olo: hänen oli vaikea keksiä tekemistä nyt, kun hän oli tottunut viettämään niin tiiviisti kaiken aikansa Jeanin rinnalla.  
  
Kamarin pariovet avattiin pian yhdeksän jälkeen ja Jean asteli sisään kaksi palvelijaa kannoillaan. Hän näytti lopen uupuneelta. Otabek nousi tuolilta ja suoristi takkiaan.  
  
”Teidän kuninkaallinen korkeutenne”, hän nyökkäsi. Jean ei noteerannut häntä. Otabek seurasi sivusta, kuinka palvelijat riisuivat Jeanin tämän juhlapuvusta ja auttoivat silkkiseen aamutakkiin. Toinen miehistä kävi päästämässä Jeanille lämpimän kylvyn samalla, kun toinen lähti hakemaan tämän pyynnöstä iltapalaa. Otabek pisti merkille, että Jean pyysi enemmän ruokaa kuin söi yksin.  
  
Kun palvelijat olivat suorittaneet toimeksiantonsa ja sulkeneet ovet perässään, Jean viimein puhutteli Otabekia.  
  
”Miltä minä näytän?”  
  
Otabek kohotti kulmiaan. ”En ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitat.”  
  
”Se on hyvin yksinkertainen kysymys”, Jean sanoi ja levitti käsiään. ”Miltä minä näytän?”  
  
Otabek ei ymmärtänyt vieläkään, mitä Jean kysymyksellään haki, mutta vastasi silti: ”Näytät hyvältä. Kuten aina.”  
  
”Ei”, Jean sanoi ja naksutti turhautuneena kieltään. ” _Miltä_  minä näytän?”  
  
”Itseltäsi”, Otabek sanoi typertyneenä. Hän jatkoi, kun Jeanin ilme kävi tyytymättömämmäksi: ”En ymmärrä, mitä haluat minun vielä sanovan.”  
  
”Näytänkö minä kuninkaalta?” Jean viimein kysyi.  
  
Otabek kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta vain sen verran, ettei Jean toivottavasti huomannut sitä. ”En ymmärrä, miksi kysyt tätä juuri minulta.”  
  
”Koska mielipiteelläsi on minulle eniten väliä”, Jean sanoi ja käveli kylpyhuoneeseen. Otabek seurasi kuuliaisesti hänen perässään ilman käskyäkin. Jean seisahtui kokovartalopeilin eteen ja tarkasteli itseään pitkään. Hän ei näyttänyt pitävän lainkaan näkemästään. Hänen silmänsä verestivät ja tukka sojotti sotkuisena ylöspäin.  
  
”Jean”, Otabek huokaisi ja laski kätensä Jeanin olalle, ”olet liian ankara itsellesi.”  
  
”Näytän kamalalta”, Jean sanoi katkerana. ”Kansa ei tule koskaan seuraamaan minua samalla tavalla kuin he seurasivat isääni.”  
  
”Sinun ei pitäisi verrata itseäsi kuningas Alainiin.”  
  
”Näytän kamalalta”, Jean toisti. ”Katso minua!”  
  
Otabek pudisti päätään. ”Olet väsynyt, Jean. Sinulla on pitkä ja uuvuttava päivä takanasi. On täysin ymmärrettävää, ettet ole aivan parhaimmillasi.”  
  
”Ei”, Jean sanoi, ”ei se ole. Minun  _pitäisi_  olla parhaimmillani. Minut sentään kruunataan ylihuomenna kuninkaaksi.”  
  
”Jean”, Otabek toisti ja astui hänen eteensä, ”kuuntele.”  
  
”Tiedän, että tämä on turhamaista”, Jean naurahti onnettoman kuuloisena, ”mutta tämä on minulle tärkeää. Haluan antaa kansalle hyvän ensivaikutelman.”  
  
”He tuntevat sinut jo”, Otabek sanoi. ”He tietävät kasvosi ja karismasi.”  
  
”Tiedän, mitä he minusta puhuvat”, Jean sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi Otabekin ohi omaa peilikuvaansa, ”enkä halua tulla muistetuksi sellaisena.”  
  
Otabek nosti kätensä Jeanin käsivarrelle ja silitti kerran. Hän muisti, miten Christophe oli kutsunut Jeania pröystäilijäksi ja mahtailevaksi kusipääksi, ja ymmärsi varsin hyvin, miksi kansan mielipide vaivasi Jeania.  
  
”Haluan olla jotain muuta”, Jean jatkoi. ”Haluan, että he muistavat minut vielä kuoltuanikin.”  
  
”Sinä tunnet itsesi parhaiten”, Otabek sanoi. ”Elät sen mukaan ja kansa seuraa perässäsi. Epäilet itseäsi suotta.”  
  
”Olet harvinaisen vakuuttunut kyvyistäni, Otabek”, Jean naurahti.  
  
”Uskon tuntevani sinut tarpeeksi hyvin ollakseni niistä varma”, Otabek sanoi. Hän otti Jeanin kädestä kiinni ja puristi sitä kevyesti. Jean hymyili hänelle, ennen kuin painoi katseensa lattiaan.  
  
”Kylpysi jäähtyy kohta”, Otabek huomautti.  
  
”Totta”, Jean sanoi hiljaa. ”Kylvetkö kanssani?”  
  
Otabek päästi Jeanin kädestä irti. ”Tiedät, etten voi, vaikka haluaisinkin”, hän sanoi.  
  
Jean hymyili vaisusti.  
  
”Voinko tehdä vielä hyväksesi jotain?” Otabek kysyi, kun Jean riisui aamutakkinsa ja ojensi sen hänelle. Otabek varoi hypistelemästä silkkistä kangasta liikaa.  
  
”Olisin kiitollinen, jos jäisit taas yöksi”, Jean sanoi ja astui lämpimään veteen. Otabek näki kauempaakin, miten tämän iho värähti kananlihalle.  
  
”Kuten pyydät”, hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Syö niin paljon kuin haluat”, Jean sanoi, ”iltapalatarjotin on sinulle.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Otabek nyökkäsi toistamiseen ja peruutti ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Hän jätti oven raolleen.  
  
  
  
Kylvettyään ja puettuaan Jean istui Otabekin viereen sängylle. Hänen ihonsa punoitti ja tuoksui kalliilta saippualta.  
  
”Ei kiitos”, Jean sanoi päätään pudistaen, kun Otabek tarjosi hänelle ruokalautasta, ”minun ei ole nälkä.”  
  
”Kello on kohta yli puolenyön”, Otabek sanoi. ”Haluat ehkä jo nukkumaan.” Hän nousi sängyltä samalla, kun Jean ujuttautui peiton alle, ja istui tottuneesti omalle paikalleen sängyn viereen. Hän sääti öljylampun liekkiä pienemmälle.  
  
”Sinun ei todella tarvitse nukkua siinä”, Jean sanoi, kun hän vääntelehti paikoillaan etsien mukavampaa asentoa, johon nukahtaa. ”Voit varsin hyvin nukkua vieressäni.”  
  
”Tiedät, etten minä voi—”  
  
”Ei”, Jean sanoi painokkaammin, ”kyllä sinä voit.” Jeanin katse oli käskevä. Otabek vilkaisi vaistomaisesti makuukamarin ovia.  
  
”Voit lukita ne”, Jean sanoi, ”jos se helpottaa oloasi.”  
  
Otabek empi. Hän yritti löytää Jeanin kasvoilta jotain, joka olisi paljastanut tämän tekevän vain kiusaa, mutta tämä katsoi häntä vilpittömästi takaisin silmiin. Otabek nousi ja kävi lukitsemassa ovet. Kun hän palasi ja oli kipuamassa takaisin Jeanin sänkyyn, Jean tarttui häntä ranteesta.  
  
”Riisu ensin.”  
  
Otabek kohotti kulmiaan. Jean jatkoi, ennen kuin hän ehti kysyä, miksi.  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla”, Jean hymähti. ”Et voi nukkua univormussasi.”  
  
Otabek katsoi asuaan – jäykkää univormun takkia ja suoria housuja – ja totesi saman itsekin.  
  
”Voin lainata sinulle yhtä yöpuvuistani”, Jean sanoi hänen riisuessaan, ”yhtä niistä silkkisistä. Ne tuntuvat hyvältä iholla.” Jeanin katse harhaili Otabekin paljaalla iholla, ja Otabek puri poskeaan pidättääkseen tyytyväisen hymynsä.  
  
”Näin on hyvä”, Otabek sanoi ja varmisti, että Jean sai vielä yhden hyvän silmäyksen hänen vartalostaan, ennen kuin sammutti öljylampun ja kipusi sänkyyn tämän viereen. Hänkin kyllä osasi pelata Jeanin peliä. Otabek asettui peiton alle selkä Jeaniin päin ja sulki silmänsä. Untuvilla täytetty tyyny oli kymmenen kertaa pehmeämpi kuin hänen omansa, ja satiiniset lakanat tuntuivat hyvältä hänen paljasta ihoaan vasten. Hän mietti, miltä olisi tuntunut maata niillä täysin alasti.  
  
”Otabek?” Jeanin ääni kutsui häntä pimeästä.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Saanko tulla lähemmäksi?”  
  
Otabek ei yllättynyt Jeanin kysymyksestä: hän oli odottanut jotain tämän tapaista heti, kun Jean oli vaatinut häntä viereensä.  
  
”Kuten haluat.”  
  
Patja keinahti, kun Jean hivuttautui hänen lähelleen ja painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten. Otabek tunsi tämän hengityksen lämpimänä niskassaan. Jeanin käsi roikkui laiskasti hänen kylkensä yli ja, vaikka he vain olivat, Otabekin poskia kuumotti ja sydän hakkasi nopeasti. Hän halusi kääntyä ja suudella Jeania, muttei uskaltanut tehdä aloitetta. Minuutit kuluivat ja Jean kuului rauhoittuvan lepoon, ja Otabek oli varma, ettei tämäkään yrittäisi suudella häntä enää tänä iltana.  
  
”Jean?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
Otabek ei ollut varma, mitä hän halusi sanoa. Ehkä kiittää Jeania tämän vieraanvaraisuudesta. Ehkä pyytää tätä suutelemaan häntä ja pistämään kätensä hänen kalsonkeihinsa. Mikään ei kuitenkaan tuntunut sopivalta, kun hän kuvitteli itsensä sanomassa ne ääneen. Eivät ainakaan kaksi jälkimmäistä.  
  
”Mitä sinä halusit kysyä?” Jean rikkoi hiljaisuuden. Hän silitti Otabekin kylkeä pehmeästi sormenpäillään, ja Otabekin iho värähti kananlihalle.  
  
”Unohdin jo”, Otabek kuiskasi ja hengitti syvään. Jeanin sormet liukuivat hänen kyljeltään alavatsalle, mutteivät enää edemmäs.  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Otabek”, Jean kuiskasi ja painoi kasvonsa hänen niskaansa.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Otabek vastasi.  
  
  
  
Otabek heräsi kylmään. Joku, mitä luultavimmin Jean, oli avannut ikkunan hänen nukkuessaan ja nyt pakkanen pyrki sisään ja sai hänet hytisemään. Lumisade ei ollut hellittänyt yön aikana ja sisään lentänyt lumi oli sulanut lätäköksi ikkunan alle. Otabek hieroi käsivarsiaan ja katsoi väsyneesti Jeanin selkää. Vain tupsu tämän mustata tukasta näkyi täkin alta. Täkin, jonka tämä oli unissaan varastanut kokonaan itselleen.  
  
”Jean?” Otabek kutsui. ”Jean, oletko hereillä?”  
  
Sen sijaan, että Otabek olisi noussut ja käynyt sulkemassa ikkunan, hän hivuttautui Jeanin kanssa täkin alle ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Jean nukkui kuin tukki. Otabek tunsi olonsa sopimattomaksi pyrkiessään niin lähelle, mutta Jeanin tuoksu ja vartalon lämpö rauhoittivat hänen mielensä nopeasti. Otabek laski kätensä Jeanin kämmenselälle ja painoi kasvonsa tämän niskaan. Hänen huulensa hipoivat Jeanin ihoa joka kerta, kun tämä hengitti sisään, ja se riitti pitämään hänet tyytyväisenä.  
  
Otabek oli juuri nukahtamaisillaan, kun Jean viimein havahtui. Jean liikehti hetken hänen sylissään ja katsoi sitten häntä olkansa yli yhtä väsyneen näköisenä kuin hänestä tuntui.  
  
”Huomenta”, Otabek sanoi.  
  
”Huomenta”, Jean raakkui takaisin.  
  
Otabek piilotti vinon hymynsä Jeanin niskaan. ”Nukuitko hyvin?”  
  
”Paremmin kuin viime yönä”, Jean vastasi, ”heräsin tosin hikisenä kesken unieni. En muistanutkaan, kuinka lämmin toisen ihmisen keho voi olla.”  
  
Otabek nosti päätään, mutta nieli kuitenkin uteliaisuutensa. Jean kertoisi hänelle petivieraistaan, jos vain haluaisi. Sen sijaan hän sanoi: ”Joten päätit avata ikkunan ja päästää pakkasen sisään.”  
  
”Kyllä.”  
  
”Ikkunan alle on sulanut lunta”, Otabek jatkoi, ”ja minä heräsin kylmään. Olit ominut peiton kokonaan itsellesi.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.” Jeanin ääni tihkui ivaa. ”En muistanut, että olit sittenkin niin herkkänahkainen.”  
  
Otabek pyöritti silmiään. ”Jos olisin todella herkkänahkainen, olisin jättänyt pestini jo aikoja sitten.”  
  
”Varo sanojasi”, Jean sanoi, ”voin yhä hankkia tilallesi uuden miekkamiehen.”  
  
Otabek kohotti toista kulmaansa. ”Nukuin juuri sängyssäsi, Jean. En usko, että olet vähään aikaan potkimassa minua pihalle.”  
  
Jean hymähti ja kääntyi ympäri Otabekin sylissä. Hän silitti hiuksia Otabekin otsalta, ennen kuin painoi huulensa kevyesti sitä vasten. Otabekin sydän otti varaslähdön.  
  
”Tiedät, että vain vits—”  
  
Napakka ovenkoputus keskeytti Jeanin. Otabek kompuroi hätäisesti pois sängystä, ennen kuin Jean ehti estää häntä, ja veti housut ja paidan hutiloiden päälleen.  
  
” _Votre Altesse Royale?_ ” oven takaa kuului. Otabek työnsi kiireesti vielä paidanhelman housuihinsa, ennen kuin avasi lukon. Palvelija katsoi Otabekia päästä varpaisiin, ennen kuin nyökkäsi tälle pienieleisesti ja astui peremmälle. Hän toivotti Jeanille hyvät huomenet ranskaksi, ja Jean vastasi hänelle jotain närkästyneen kuuloisena takaisin. He keskustelivat hetken, ennen kuin palvelija kumarsi ja poistui ripeästi huoneesta. Otabek raapi niskaansa.  
  
”Minua odotetaan sovittamaan juhlapukuni housuja hoviräätälin luokse”, Jean selitti ja kömpi itsekin pois sängystä.  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi ja seurasi Jeanin kireitä harteita katseellaan. ”Vaikutat ärtyneeltä.”  
  
Jean mutisi jotain ranskaksi ja marssi hänen ohitseen kylpyhuoneeseen.  
  
”Jean?” Otabek ihmetteli.  
  
”Voit poistua!” Jean huusi ja veti oven tarpeettoman kovalla voimalla perässään kiinni.  
  
Otabek raapi taas niskaansa. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä palvelija oli Jeanille sanonut, mutta sen oli täytynyt käydä pahoin tämän hermoille. Ehkä Jeanin ärtymys johtui myös huomisten kruunajaisten aiheuttamasta stressistä, Otabek saattoi vain arvailla. Hän keräsi takkinsa ja miekkansa tuolin päältä, ennen kuin käveli ovelle. Vasta palattuaan takaisin omaan huoneeseensa palvelusväen tiloihin hän huomasi pukeneensa paidan nurinpäin.  
  
  
  
Jean poseerasi hoviräätälin peilin edessä ja tarkasteli arvioiden paranneltuja juhlahousuja. Hoviräätäli oli polvistunut Jeanin jalkojen eteen ja mittaili juuri, olivatko housunlahkeet sopivan pituiset Jeanin kiiltävien nahkakenkien kanssa. Otabek seisoi syrjemmällä katselemassa. Toisin kuin Jean ja räätäli, hän ei keskittynyt arvioimaan lahkeiden pituutta, vaan oli koko sovituksen ajan keskittynyt Jeanin takapuoleen. Valkea kangas myötäili Jeanin pakaroita ja reisiä juuri niin täydellisesti kuin mittojen mukaan ommeltujen housujen kuuluikin, ja housut jättivät vain vähän oman mielikuvituksen varaan. Jean käyttäisi huomenna takaa pidempää juhlatakkia niiden kanssa, mutta nyt, pelkkä helmasta lyhyempi aluspaita päällään, Jean näytti hemmetin seksikkäältä. Otabek mietti posket kuumeten, miltä tuntuisi hieroa itseään Jeanin takamusta vasten vain kevyen näköinen kangas heidän välissään.  
  
Hoviräätäli nousi vaikeroiden lattialta ja nilkutti hakemaan sivuhuoneesta lisää nuppineuloja. Jean kääntyi Otabekin puoleen ja katsoi tätä kahteen kertaan, ennen kuin käveli tämän luokse.  
  
”Sinuna peittäisin tuon”, Jean kuiskasi Otabekin korvaan. Lämmin ilmavirta nosti Otabekin ihon kananlihalle. ”Melville on likinäköinen, mutten halua hänen järkyttyvän vahingossakaan.”  
  
Otabek punastui korviaan myöten ja venytti takkiaan kireän etumuksensa peitoksi. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Turhaan olet”, Jean hymyili varsin omahyväisesti ja pyörähti kerran Otabekin edessä ympäri. ”Ompelijat ovat tehneet hyvää työtä.”  
  
”Erittäin”, Otabek nyökkäsi.  
  
Jean astui lähemmäs. Hän otti Otabekin kädestä kiinni ja asetti sen huolettomasti toisen etutaskunsa kohdalle. ”Kokeile tätä kangasta”, hän pyysi. ”Se on kudottu idästä tuodusta puuvillasta. Et voi käsittäkään, kuinka hyvältä se tuntuu päällä.”  
  
Otabek nipisti taskunkohdan sormiensa väliin. Housut olivat pehmeämmät, kuin miltä näyttivät. ”Varmasti”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Jeania silmiin. Niiden katse oli viekas, ja Otabek näki sen lupana viedä kätensä Jeanin reittä pitkin tämän takamukselle. ”Ne istuvat päällesi hyvin”, hän sanoi hiljempaa ja seurasi Jeanin pakaran kaarta ensin ylös, sitten alas. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut puristaa ja kokeilla, oliko Jeanin takapuoli todella niin kiinteä kuin miltä se näyttikin. Ja ehkä hyvä niin: hän vaistosi Jeanin kiihtyneen. Tämän posket punoittivat ja silmät sahasivat Otabekin silmien ja huulten välillä.  
  
”Melville palaa kohta takaisin”, Otabek huomautti.  
  
Jean naurahti hengästyneenä hänen kasvoilleen. ”Teet minut hulluksi, Beka.”  
  
Otabekin sydän hakkasi. Kerta oli ensimmäinen, kun Jean käytti hänestä hellittelynimeä. Se ei ollut lähelläkään tavanomaista, ei hovissa, eikä varsinkaan kruununprinssin ja miekkamiehen välillä. Otabek oli varma, että Jean vielä kurottaisi suudelman hänen huulilleen, mutta tämä kääntyikin ja palasi takaisin peilin eteen. Juuri sopivaan aikaan, sillä räätäli palasi sivuhuoneesta tykötarpeet mukanaan ja polvistui taas Jeanin eteen. Otabek katsoi Jeania peilin kautta, ja Jean katsoi häntä takaisin.  
  
”Ehkä tämän verran”, räätäli puheli ja iski nuppineuloja lahkeen taitokseen. ”Mitä mieltä olette,  _Monseigneur?_  Tällä tavalla kenkienne upea koristelu näkyisi paremmin.”  
  
”Näyttää erittäin hyvältä”, Jean sanoi rikkomatta katsekontaktia Otabekin kanssa. ”Olet ylittänyt itsesi, Melville.”  
  
”Kiitos,  _Monseigneur_ ”, räätäli sanoi ja nousi taas vaivalloisen näköisesti seisomaan. ”Ja nyt juhlapaita! Vannon, ettette ole nähneet eläissänne mitään niin kaunista.”  
  
”En malta odottaa”, Jean sanoi ja kutsui sitten Otabekia tuskallisen viralliseen sävyyn: ”Altin.”  
  
Otabek suoristi selkänsä ja nyökkäsi kohteliaasti. Räätäli hääri vaaterekin luona, eikä näyttänyt kiinnittävän heihin huomiota, mutta hän näki silti turvallisemmaksi käyttäytyä taas etiketin mukaan.  
  
”Käytkö tarkistamassa, että lakeijat ovat päästäneet altaaseen lämmintä vettä? Haluaisin uimaan.”  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi uudestaan. ”Kuten toivotte,  _Monseigneur._ ”  
  
  
  
Ilma uima-altaalla oli lämmintä ja kosteaa, ja se tuoksui aavistuksen kloorilta. Otabek istui altaan reunalla housunlahkeet polviinsa käärittyinä ja huljutteli jalkojaan haaleassa vedessä. Hän oli riisunut univormuntakkinsa pehmustetun lepotuolin nojalle Jeanin vaatteiden viereen. Jean ui altaan toisessa päässä. Kohta hän kääntyisi, potkaisisi seinästä vauhtia ja uisi takaisin – ja niin hän tekikin. Otabek hengitti syvään. Vain veden liplatus kaikui muuten hiljaisessa huoneessa.  
  
”Se oli viides”, Otabek kertasi kierroksia, kun Jean pysähtyi hänen viereensä hengähtämään.  
  
”Olen saanut kohta tarpeekseni”, Jean sanoi ja siisti hiuksia kasvoiltaan. ”Tulisit vielä uimaan kanssani. Pukuhuoneessa on laatikollinen uimahousuja.”  
  
Otabek hymyili vaisusti. ”Taidan jättää välistä. Kiitos silti tarjouksesta.”  
  
”Huolehdit aivan liikaa”, Jean huokaisi. ”Tässä ei ole mitään väärää.”  
  
”Kuka tahansa voisi yllättää meidät”, Otabek sanoi. ”Joku palvelijoistasi. Karpíšek.  _Kuningatar._ ” Uimisessa ei itsessään ollut toki mitään väärää, olihan Otabek ennenkin uinut Jeanin kanssa. Mutta tänään jokin oli toisin: Otabek oli varma, että jos Jean vahingossakin päästäisi hänet iholleen, hän ei kykenisi enää hillitsemään itseään.  
  
Jean päristi huuliaan. ”Olet sangen tylsä, Otabek.” Hän painoi kätensä altaan reunalle ja nosti itsensä ylös vedestä. Vesipisarat helmeilivät hänen hartioillaan, eikä Otabek kyennyt katsomaan toisaalle.  
  
”Tuletko?” Jean kysyi ja ojensi hänelle kätensä. ”Haluan peseytyä, ennen kuin pukeudun.”  
  
  
  
Ilma suihkuhuoneessa oli tukahduttavan kuuma. Otabek seisoi ovella ja sai tuskin henkeä. Hän katseli Jeanin epäselvää hahmoa, joka erottui vain vaivoin paksun vesihöyryn takaa. Hän näki kuitenkin riittävästi tunteakseen taas pakottavaa tarvetta ujuttaa kätensä housujensa sisään. Hän läpikävi heidän yhdessä viettämäänsä yötä mielessään: sitä, miltä Jeanin sormet olivat tuntuneet hänen alavatsallaan illalla ja miten pehmeät Jeanin huulet olivat olleet hänen otsallaan aamutuimaan. Olisi ollut helppoa kävellä vesihöyryn läpi Jeanin luokse ja painaa tämä seinää vasten. Otabek oli varma, että hänellä olisi ollut myös lupa tehdä niin.  _Beka._  Sillä nimellä Jean oli kutsunut häntä hoviräätälin luona. Otabekin kalu nytkähti housujen kangasta vasten ja hän hieraisi sitä nopeasti pehmittääkseen kiiman terävintä huippua.  
  
Kaikesta huolimatta jokin pidätteli häntä.  
  
”Tekipä se hyvää”, Jean huokaisi vääntäessään hanan kiinni. Hänen paljaat jalkansa läpsyivät lattiaa vasten hänen kävellessään Otabekin luokse. Otabek ojensi Jeanille pyyhkeen ja painoi sitten katseensa pikaisesti lattiaan. Jean seurasi hänen katsettaan alas ja huomasi viimein hänen seisokkinsa.  
  
”Voisit hoitaa tuon tässä ja nyt”, Jean sanoi. Hänellä oli samaa viekkautta silmissään kuin aikaisemmin hoviräätälin luona. ”Minua ei haittaa.”  
  
Otabek pudisti päätään.  
  
”Älä ole typerä”, Jean moitti. ”Tätä on jatkunut koko päivän. Ei voi tehdä miehelle hyvää pidätellä näin pitkään.”  
  
Otabek tuhahti osittain huvittuneena, osittain ääriään myöten turhautuneena. Jean oli ihailtavan itsepäinen, muttei vaikuttanut ymmärtävän, mikä oli hänelle itselleen parasta.  
  
”Minua hävettää, Jean”, Otabek naurahti ankeana. ”Tämä ei… Sinusta kruunataan huomenna  _kuningas._ ”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jean sanoi ja kosketti hänen sormiaan. ”Mutta me olemme täällä kahden. Sillä ei pitäisi olla väliä.”  
  
Otabek huokaisi ja hieroi otsaansa. ”Ei pitäisikään”, hän sanoi. ”Jean… minä en vain halua aloittaa mitään, mitä en voi viedä loppuun.”  
  
”En ymmärrä sinua”, Jean tuhahti ärtyen silmissä. ”En ymmärrä sinua laisinkaan. Minä olen  _tässä_  —” Hän levitti käsiään. ”— helvetti soikoon!”  
  
”Sinun on turha kiihtyä”, Otabek rauhoitteli ja tarttui Jeanin käsistä kiinni. Tämän iho tuntui suihkun jäljiltä kuumalta ja pehmeältä.  
  
”Helvetti”, Jean toisti ja nojasi niin lähelle että pystyi painamaan otsansa Otabekin otsaa vasten.  
  
Otabek silitti Jeanin käsivarsia, siirsi kämmeniään ylemmäs aina hauisten kautta hartioille ja viimein kaulalle. Jeanin pulssi takoi Otabekin sormia vasten.  
  
”En ole tottunut, että minulta kielletään jotain”, Jean naurahti hiljaa. ”Olen saanut aina haluamani.”  
  
Otabek silitti Jeanin leukaperiä peukalonsyrjillään. Hänen rintansa tuntui hirvittävän kireältä, kuin se olisi ollut repeämässä liitoksistaan, ja hänen sormensa tärisivät. Jean oli lähellä, niin helvetin lähellä: hän tunsi tämän ihon säteilemän lämmön ja vapisevat henkäykset kasvoillaan. Jeanin kädet pitelivät häntä paikoillaan ja painoivat tuskin aavistuksen verran suihkun kiviseinää vasten. Tämän silmissä oli samaa kärsimättömyyttä, joka oli vallannut hänenkin koko kehonsa. Otabekin olisi tarvinnut vain kurottaa. Hän olisi  _halunnut_  vain kurottaa.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän kuitenkin sanoi ja laski kätensä sivuilleen. Mikään ei ollut tuntunut yhtä kipeältä. ”Todella olen.”  
  
Jean puuskahti hänen kasvoilleen, muttei näyttänyt kuitenkaan vihaiselta tai syyttävältä. Vain pettyneeltä. Jean ei ollut tyhmä: hän kyllä tiesi itsekin, että näin oli parempi. Kruunajaiset olisivat huomenna ja hänen odotettaisiin sopivan kuninkaan rooliin.  
  
”Minäkin olen pahoillani”, Jean sanoi ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Hän pyyhki ihonsa kuivaksi, ennen kuin ojensi pyyhkeen takaisin Otabekille ja jatkoi: ”Tiedän, että tämän täytyy olla sinulle vaivaannuttavaa. Toivon silti, ettet jättäisi hovia. Uuden miekkamiehen löytäminen ei… ei ole helppoa. Huolimatta siitä, mitä olen koskaan aikaisemmin sanonut.”  
  
”Lupaan jäädä”, Otabek nyökkäsi. Hän puristi kostean pyyhkeen nyrkkeihinsä ja katsoi lattiaa. Koskaan hän ei ollut halunnut koskea Jeaniin yhtä kovasti, suudella tai edes pitää kädestä. Mutta oli parempi, ettei hän enää tekisi mitään, mikä ei miekkamiehelle ollut sopivaa. Hänen oli turha kiusata itseään sillä tavalla.  
  
Jean nyökkäsi. Hänen hymynsä oli surumielinen, mutta silti huojentunut. ”Olen kiitollinen.”  
  
He seisoivat hiljaa vielä, kun vesihöyry oli kokonaan hälvennyt ja suihkuhuone alkoi viimein viiletä. Jean näytti olevan kylmissään, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen. Otabek kietoi pyyhkeen Jeanin hartioiden ympärille.  
  
”Meidän olisi parempi mennä jo takaisin”, hän sanoi. ”Illalla pidetään vielä yksi neuvottelu, muistathan.”  
  
Jean kääntyi mitään sanomatta ovelle.  
  
”Tulen kyllä mukaasi, jos haluat sitä”, Otabek sanoi. He astuivat altaan puolelle. Jean puki vaatteensa pysyen yhä vaiti. Otabek seurasi häntä kauempaa ja astui lähemmäs vain ottaakseen takkinsa tuolinnojalta.  
  
”Minun on luultavasti turha pyytää sinua jäämään taas yöksi”, Jean viimein sanoi. Hän kuulosti uupuneelta.  
  
”Voin jäädä kyllä yöksi”, Otabek vastasi, ”mutta en voi nukkua vieressäsi.”  
  
Jean nyökkäsi ja suoristi selkänsä. Hän näytti hetkessä järkkymättömältä,  _kuninkaalta_ , Otabek mietti, eikä hän käsittänyt, miten Jean saattoi koota itsensä niin nopeasti. Hänellä itsellään oli vieläkin sangen kurja olo, kuin hän olisi ollut juuri elämänsä tappelussa. Tosin nämä mustelmat näkisi vain, jos sattuisi kurkistamaan rintalastan alle.  
  
”Pyydän, että saat illastaa meidän seurassamme”, Jean puhui, kun he poistuivat käytävään. ”Myös isäni miekkamiehet söivät toisinaan kanssamme. Haluan, että sinua kohdellaan tästedes samalla tavalla – paremminkin.”  
  
Otabek nyökkäsi. Käytävän toisesta päästä kuului palvelusväen puheensorinaa ja askelia, ja Otabek pyyhki hymyn kasvoiltaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan onnistunut piilottamaan pehmeyttä äänestään kiittäessään.


End file.
